In known stranding or closing machines it is usual for the closing elements to be finished by spools which are separately mounted in a moving or stationary spool support. The closing elements--by which the wires to be stranded and the strands to be closed are particularly meant in this case--must in some cases be put onto the machine spools in a separate working step. Owing to the complicated and continuously repeated replacement of the spools which, as they are mounted in rotating machine parts, can only have a restricted capacity, the running time of the machines is restricted accordingly.
Owing to the arrangement of the spools in the actual machine and the fact that the wires are guided in or around the moving or stationary spool supports, machine length is considerable and large loads have to be moved. The required power is correspondingly high.